duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Katsuzo Kirifuda
|Image = 200px |Civilization = Fire |Civilization2 = Nature |Voice Actor = 青森 伸 |Family = Z Kirifuda (Father) Shori Kirifuda (Son) Mai Kirifuda (Daughter in law) Shobu Kirifuda (Grandson) Katta Kirifuda (Grandson) Joe Kirifuda (Great-Grandson) }}Katsuzo Kirifuda was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Background As a member of the prominent Kirifuda Family, a linage of Duel Masters, Katsuzo kept his family's tradition of Duel Masters, even passing some wisdom to his youngest grandson Katta Kirifuda. It was likely he was one of the duelists present during the time of Dokindam X. Duel Masters Victory He is the grandfather of Katta and Shobu. He appears in the tournament venue along with Katta and his friends. At one time in the venue, he checks one of Katta's cards, mentioning of what Shobu would do if he was still alive, much to Katta's annoyance and Jimmy's attention about Katta's connection to Shobu. He and his old friend Ken then trains Katta and the others for the tournament. After Dragon Ryu's loss, he asked Katta to continue to fight for Ryu after Ryu's past and his connection to Prin Prin was revealed. It is shown in the season that he is a very skilled duelist. In a duel against Zubako, he was able to fulfill her duel criteria of winning a game against her in 5 turns or less. It was necessary to summon 20 creatures to fulfill the criteria in order for her to tell them Onsen's location. Unlike him, Bucyake, Katta and Yohdel were unable to manage the same dueling challenge. Katta thanks him for his help and he reunites with Mimi, along with Yuu, Atsuto and the staff of the Dash HQ, telling Katta's situation to them. He also got concerned for Katta when the duel progresses. Duel Masters Versus He made brief appearances in the Versus season despite not doing much. Only during the time when Katta have to clear the final challenge for a spot in the National Tournament finals he did plays a part. He helps Katta and his friend Lulu Takigawa to arrive at their final location of the duel challenge. He then mentions that Katta's final opponent is 'Mr Match' but did not mention that his true identity was Shobu and was alive all this time. He then watches the finals of the tournament together with Mai, Dobin Sensei and the students of the school in the school halls. After Katta gained victory, he celebrates with the students and was embarrassed when Katta was in his usual silly antics live, much to the amusement of the teachers and students in the school. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final During the Christmas night, he visited the card shop Lulu works in, telling his grandson that there is still more he need to learn about Dokindam X. He drags Katta to visit his ancestral lands, which was located in the snowy mountains for him to visit his ancestor Z Kirifuda. He even trust that Katta will save the future. He alongside Mai watches the TV broadcast of the descending Dormageddon X, glad that his grandson was able to stop it. 7 years after Dormageddon X's defeat and Katta's departure to the creature world, he and his family attends Katta's wedding. Upon Katta revealing his 3-year-old son Joe, he was shocked of Katta's revelation of having a kid so early but danced with joy of having a great grandson. Deck He uses a Fire and Nature civilization deck based on Dragons. Fire Civilization: *Bolshack Dragon *Cerulean Dagger Dragon *Cocco Lupia *Flameburn Dragon *Shadow Sword "Yagyuu" Dragon *Terradragon Mildgarmus *Nidogiri Dragon *Valkerios Dragon Nature Civilization: *Crest of Mother *Faerie Life Fire and Nature: *Bolbalzak Ex Light, Fire and Nature: *Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard }} Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Victory